Therapeutic range-of-motion exercise devices are provided as a means for which a person suffering from any weakness, stiffness, or debilitation of an arm or shoulder can practice range-of-motion exercises for rehabilitation. For example, typically after injury such exercises are carried out both in the hospital before release and thereafter as ongoing therapy for rehabilitation. An example of such equipment is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,952 entitled THERAPEUTIC RANGE-OF-MOTION EXERCISE DEVICE.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide such an exercise device which is both inexpensive to manufacture, versatile in its use and application, and easy to utilize and adjust to different patient requirements.